Annabelle
by LittleMonkey28
Summary: Annabelle has been with the boys from the start 8 years ago it was just her Peter, Curly, Fox and Jimmy. Everyone considered each other as family and everything was perfect until they found an orb which transported them to Neverland. That was when the family started to fall apart. Will the shattered family fully fall into pieces or will they stick together through thick and thin.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Me

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. So for each chapter there is going to be a Chapter Song and the song for this chapter is 'Awful Lot Of Running' by Chameleon Circuit.  
I am planning to do a sequel to this, and maybe even threequel too! **

**Please don't forget to review. :)**

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle.**

**Hope you enjoy. :D **

* * *

**_Chapter One: Introducing me._**

_Annabelle_

"I've been with the boys since I was eight. I've always gotten on with them, and Jimmy. I'm the same age as Peter and Curly, Fox is a year older. It was just us four at the start, all found by Jimmy on the same day. Eight years later there's Twins, Tootles, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Peter, Fox and me of course. I'm Annabelle or as the boys call me Belle, occasionally Anna but mainly Belle. We all thought Anna was a bit too posh for what we do. Jimmy took us from places where we didn't 'fit in' you could say, or sometimes he found us off the streets like me and Curly. We help him get money to support our little family by stealing. We aren't bad people we just need food and clothing, in fact most people say it's the higher class who are most likely the bad. Anyway I should really stop keeping you, see you around."

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly in the sky as some bankers strolled out of their building for their monthly photograph, they had no idea what was about to hit them. Meanwhile me and Toots were running from Curly and Nibs. We were all pretty good at acting I thought Curly may actually attack me! I decided to speed up, and as we ran into the bankers we slowly started to steal. Then Twins and Slightly joined the big commotion as we heard a higher pitched signal we ran out of the crowed and as we turned the corner we slowed down and started to look at what we got. Tootles got himself a gold watch!

"Nice one Toots" I heard Curly say as we all nodded in agreement.

"You know, Curly I-" our conversation was interrupted by Peter playing our emergency signal.

"Oh, what now!?" Curly asked as we turned on our heels and ran back to the corner.

""What's happened Twins?" I asked terrified at what the outcome could be.

"Slightly's gone and got himself nicked!"

"Any word from Peter?" Curly looked as worried as I felt.

"No, he's gone quiet." With that we heard Beer Barrel O'Berty's signal.  
"That's Beer Barrel O'Berty"  
"But we don't have any plans for Beer Barrel O'Berty, do we?" Nibs knew all of our plans, if this was one he didn't know, none of us did.  
"Wait, look over there." Twins piped out, pointing to the eldest but Fox.

He walked up to the police men arresting Slightly and watched him get Slightly free. We ran so I don't know what happened next, we stopped at the next corner to wait for them. As we all slowly walked back to our home, Fox's hand slipped into mine and the usual talking between the boys and myself started.

As we walked into our home I hid from the men Jimmy was teaching to fence because I know one of my old bosses would recognise me. Fox understood since he knew the whole story and always made sure I was hidden. As we reached our own area Fox, Tootles and I sat together. Fox put his arm around my waist as Peter climbed through the window. "Well done Peter!" Fox praised him.

"Told you it would work, didn't I" I joked as I poked him in the side.

"Fine, you were right. As always" as he ruffled my hair he laughed. And then Jimmy strolled in, with a weird look on his face one that I have never seen at all in the eight years I have known him.

"I've got a nice job for you bo- all." He still hadn't gotten used to a girl, even though I got here the same day as Curly, Fox and Peter. But after all these years what he said next was very unexpected.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first chapter. If you liked it or have any tips for me please let me know by doing a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**A/N: Hi, so the song for this chapter is 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Please review. :)**

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle and Selina.**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Memories._**

"How nice?" Curly was always the one who asked questions everyone wanted to know.

"Harbottles Antiques."

I looked at Fox, we were both in shock. Was Jimmy stupid we'd get nicked! I hadn't realised a debate was going on at first.

"Are you mad?" Curly looked at Jimmy as though he was trying to tell if he was joking or not.

"You're ready"

"That place is tighter than the tower." Nibs was right, we would get caught no doubt about it. I'm pretty sure Curly was reading my mind again as he came out with,

"We'll get nicked for sure, sorry Jimmy too dangerous." I zoned out again for a while as I thought it was the end of the discussion, but Peter made his point.

Curly was found at the bottom of Hackney Canal tied in a sack. I remember it well. I just got found by Jimmy, Fox and Peter, we were just walking past the canal and I heard splashing. I knew of a group of boys who tied people up and threw them in the canal if people didn't do as they said. So I told Jimmy, he jumped in and rescued Curly and then there was five of us. Jimmy always kept us safe and had given us a home, food and clothes.

"Isn't it time we paid him back?" I was so lost in thoughts I hadn't realised Peter was still talking.  
"Harbottles Antiques. All who's with me raise your right hand." Fox, Tootles and I raised our hands then Slightly, Twins, Nibs and Curly finally did. We are a family we work together. Peter went off to talk with Jimmy. Curly would not give up.

"We will get sent to the clink! You all aren't thinking straight. You heard what Slightly said, do you really all want to go through that? Think of Twins, he's the youngest out of us and you want to put him through that? Annabelle you know what it's like, you can't let him do this!"

I looked at Curly. He knows only Peter and Fox know out of everyone else. It was a secret I wasn't proud of. And I only told them because they were worried about me. When I was found I just came out of the clink. Rare for someone like me I know. But me and my best friend Selina worked as maids for the same house, they thought their expensive jewellery was getting stolen by us. So off to the clink it was, without Selina I don't know what would have happened. She confessed to save my life, confessed to a crime neither of us did. I was in the clink for two hours, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. Jimmy found me crying on the streets, I stopped crying for a while but each night for about two weeks I cried myself to sleep. My chocolate-brown hair covering my ocean blue eyes as they poured out waves of tears until I finally fell asleep. I finally stopped when I told the boys; it felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders.

I was still looking at Curly, tears welling up in my eyes as all the emotions of those two weeks came back to me. I could feel all the other boys staring in confusion, while Fox was stroking my thumb which for once did not comfort me. Curly only just realised what he said now as he mumbled an apology. It felt as though the world stopped as the one sentence repeated on and on in my head. As one lonely tear fell down my cheek I got up and ran to my room. I heard Fox having a go at Curly as I closed my door and slowly slid down it until I hit the floor, by now my face was drowned in tears.

I let Selina go, I let her live her life in the clink while I was safe and having fun.

She's gone now. And it was all my fault.

I'm sorry Selina, I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I hope you're liking Annabelle so far too :D **

**If you liked it or have any tips please review thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Harbottles

**Hello everyone, heres the song for the chapter its 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to the person who reviewed :)**

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Harbottles**_

It was starting to get dark as I went to sit on my windowsill, I sat there for a while when I heard a small knock at my door as Twins came in.

"I had a nightmare."

I got up and hugged him we talked for a little while and then he went back to bed.  
"Don't forget you'll always have a family here for you." I said to make him feel better. I was about to go back to the windowsill when I heard Fox.

"Hello." I turned around as he hugged me.  
"Curly said he's sorry if that helps. And the boys still don't know, it's gonna be alright you know. We're a family and we aren't gonna break up if one person gets caught we're gonna rescue them. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

"I love you Fox."  
"I love you too. Now isn't it past your bedtime?" We both laughed as he picked me up bridal style and tucked me into bed.  
"Goodnight Belle."  
"Goodnight Fox"

As I finally fell asleep Peter came and woke me up.  
"Come on, we're going to Harbottles."  
"Wait, what? Peter we don't even have a plan!" I whispered.  
"Don't worry, just get ready."

I grabbed my shoes and jacket and ran up the to the roof, as we headed to Harbottles Peter explained the plan.  
"Curly, Nibs and Belle you keep a lookout while we set the rat. You know what to do if you see anyone." Peter obviously wasn't around when Curly brought up an unmentionable subject so he had no idea how much I didn't want to be stuck with Curly but I didn't want to cause a scene, so I put up with it. And who knows maybe Curly will actually apologise.

Off we went to make sure we wouldn't get caught, but before that Curly wanted to talk. In private. With me.  
"Belle I didn't mean to bring up what I did, I wasn't thinking. I just…I just don't want us to get caught. We live in a dangerous life and well I'm sorry." He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes making me laugh like usual so I attacked him with a hug.  
"Come on, we've got a job to do." I whispered as I jokingly punched his arm.

When we were all in position Slightly, Twins and Tootles started with part one, the distraction. As Tootles set off firecrackers we all knew a rat was getting released inside Harbottles. Part two meant Peter and Fox knocked out the man inside as he kicked out the rat. Part three was getting us all through the backdoor without getting noticed and part four was the stealing.

As soon as Peter turned on the lights our faces all stared in amazement at what was in front of us,  
"Not Bad." I heard Fox sat as we all walked up to different counters opening them like treasure chests. Taking what we wanted after staring at it longingly. Fox caught me staring at a heart locket, so he picked it up and told me to turn around as he lifted up my hair he put it on me and gave me a perfect sized photo of us two, my favourite one. Taken on my 16th Birthday as Fox picked me up and span me around we crash landed on the floor and Peter took a sneaky photo of us both laughing and caught up in the moment. Fox obviously planned to get me a locket then, I thought as he place the photo inside. I hugged him tightly and said many thank you's.

The peace was abruptly stopped as someone walked in and simply said  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I felt Fox jump as we both suddenly turned around to see Jimmy.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
"You know it isn't." we all looked at Peter confused. "I changed my mind, I told you I was doing this one alone."  
"Yeah, but look. We're in!" I reached for Fox's hand worried about what Peter may say next. As our hands joined I felt a little comforting stroke along my thumb, knowing Fox was there keeping us all safe made me feel better.  
"Why didn't you tell us Peter?" Curly asked angrily, please don't let there be another fight. Please! I thought constantly.  
"'Cause you wouldn't have done it." Peter sighed.  
"So you lied to us!"  
"I wanted to show Jimmy what we were made of. He thought we were too young!"  
"I am too young." Tootles added with a metal helmet on which was twice the size of him.

I couldn't take this any longer. I had to say something.  
"Peter. Why would you do this! You know how much of a risk this is. Do you want all of us to go to the Clink? Because if so you can count me out! You know what happened the day we met. I can't go back there Peter!" he tried to interrupt me, but I wasn't taking this/  
"Annabe-"  
"No Peter you were happy to risk it. Put us all in danger! Even Twins, Slightly and Tootles! Just so you could prove yourself to Jimmy. We're supposed to be like a family Peter, so why do you want to split us up so much!"

Everyone looked at me in shock. I'm usually the calm, peaceful one that stops arguments, not carries them on. Peter looked at me, obviously hurt by what I said.  
"Fill your bags and wait by the door. Curly keep an eye on the back, Nibs watch the front."  
Jimmy tried to keep is safe by having lookouts as he walked off he found some keys. Peter followed him. None of us spoke; eventually Curly went to see where Jimmy and Peter had gone. We all decided to follow him. And Peter passed us to get something, as he passed I felt guilty for what I said.

We stopped at the door to a giant safe and we saw Jimmy at the top of a stepladder. In front of a chest trying to find a way into it. He eventually opened it and curiously tapped something inside it. Lights appeared all around the room sort of like a sea blue lit up by fairies or something. We all gasped at the beauty of the lights I heard Fox who stood behind me ask what is it? Jimmy never answered, but slowly scooped it up the object inside. As we finally saw what it was. A glass orb with lights spiralling all inside it. Like magic. But then Jimmy fell as a massive white light appeared and sucked us inside.

As the light disappeared we landed on cold, white ground.

"I don't think we're in London anymore, guys."


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New World

**Hello everyone, before I say anything else I would like to thank ****_James7912b _****and ****_alice13033 _****for reviewing, favouritingand following, you both rock! :D  
The Chapter song is 'Chasing The Sun' by The Wanted.  
Please review it helps a lot knowing that you are enjoying it or any possible ideas you may have to help me out. :)  
I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Whole New World.**_

As quickly as I was dragged down onto the floor, I was pulled back up by Fox. He checked to see if I was alright and then pulled me in for a kiss. Which yes, is normal for other couples who kiss every minute. But Fox and I thought kisses were special and we saved them for whenever we felt one was needed, a bit cheesy I know but everyone needs a bit of cheese in their life. We didn't have our first kiss for four weeks after we started being boyfriend and girlfriend, two years ago almost three. All of the boys knew Fox liked me a year before he asked me, I had no idea Fox had feelings for me for that long.

I heard Jimmy ask if we were all here. Twins was here. Cuddled up to an Eiffel Tower, maybe we were in France? I've always wanted to go there. But France rarely has snow, like London. Slightly was here mumbling about Lucifer's Demons we weren't in Hell were we? No, Hell was filled nightmares not snow right? Tootles stood up looking at everything. Nibs was talking to Curly. Curly was talking to Nibs. Fox was hugging me tightly in a protective way. And Peter. Peter was nowhere.  
"Where's Peter! We're all here except Peter. Someone has gotta have seen Peter!" I started off in a whisper but slowly my voice raised as I worried more on the whereabouts of my best friend.

"I'll look around. But you all have to stay here. Try to start a fire to keep us warm." Jimmy walked off. Fox and I slowly sank down to the floor. Tootles tried to start a fire with his sock and some sticks he found. But only black smoke was rising from the pit. Jimmy eventually returned, with no sighting of Peter.  
"Good he's the one who got us into this mess in the first place." I stared at Curly not believing what he just said. I wanted to hit him. Fox could obviously tell because the grip on my waist suddenly tightened.

We stayed like this for what seemed hours. Then we heard something heading our way. A huge crocodile like thing appeared. We all froze. It ignored us and walked on. Just as we started to get relaxed and then we heard what we thought to be footsteps.  
"Hear that?" Twins asked.  
"They're headed this way!" Curly almost shouted.  
"Kill the smoke." Jimmy said as he threw a jacket onto the failed fire and told us to hide. I started to climb a tree but Fox grabbed me and took me down to a lower block. I only just realised all the gaps between the blocks. We both lay down as close to the edge as possible so we wouldn't get caught by whatever was after us.

We heard unknown voices. I tightened my grip on Fox's hand, he stroked my thumb. The other boys have been caught. We didn't get found. I wanted to help them but then I would have been in the same position.  
It went deathly quiet for a while, until we heard someone else. Fox went from relaxed to tense in less than a second. Neither of us could see who was up there, or wanted to on that note. It sounded like Peter. But he wasn't with us was he. It must have been a trick right? The silence slowly came so Fox whispered  
"We should move, and find the boys." Just as he started to move the footsteps reappeared followed by the sound of a sword or something. Coming closer and closer until.  
"AAH!" both Peter and Fox screamed. Peter! He was alive!  
We all laughed as Peter panted out "Belle. Fox." Fox got up and nearly knocked me off in the process!  
"Sorry." He said as he caught me and helped me up, Peter helped Fox go up to the other blocks. And then they both helped me I attacked Peter with a hug.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I whispered over and over again.  
"Belle its fine, you were mad and I was stupid." He whispered back.

"Where did you spring from?" Fox asked unknown to the apologies Peter and I just exchanged.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see you two!"  
"Where have we landed?" Fox asked hoping Peter would know. That hope was suddenly destroyed.  
"I have no idea. All I know is we're not in London anymore."  
"It was that thing… In Harbottles, wasn't it?"  
Peter sighed. "I'm sorry guys. It's all my fault. We should never have broken into Harbottles in the first place."  
"If Curly was here he'd string you up."  
"I'll make good. I'll get them off that ship and home safe."  
"Woah, woah, woah, slow down… did you just say ship?" my mind couldn't take all of this overload.  
"A pirate ship."  
"It's a nightmare. Weird crocs, spooky woods, now pirates! What's next? Swarms of flying beasties?"  
Just as he said that a noise started I turned around not sure what to expect. But Fox can apparently tell the future.  
"What's that?" Peter said the question none of us wanted to ask.  
"Oh, what now?" I had to ignore the adorableness of his voice during that one line, because right now I was terrified.  
The next thing I heard was Peter shouting over the noise.  
"Run!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Introductions

**Hi everyone! I hope you are liking my fanfic :) and I would just like to thank ****_Dream lighting _****for your review and I am glad you like it! I have officially decided to do a sequel as well since I have a lot of awesome ideas for it, but you'll have to wait and see as River in Doctor Who would say "Spoilers." ;)**

**Anyway the Chapter song is 'Brick By Boring Brick' By Paramore, thought it goes with the whole weirdness of Neverland. **

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan but I do own Annabelle. **

**Enjoy.  
Toodle pip :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: New Introductions. **_

We ran as fast as our legs would allow, but these flying things started to catch up, some even pushed down Fox! I tried to head back but Peter beat me to him.  
"We have to stay ahead of the swarm or we're dead!" Peter shouted trying to get his voice heard over the noise of the things wings.

I was the fastest runner in the group so I was ahead of the boys I looked behind to see the things had caught up with the boys and were even starting to catch up with me!  
"Belle look out!" I heard Peter and Fox shout I looked straight ahead to see a huge drop in between the next blocks. Without hesitation I jumped, I heard Peter and Fox land either side of me.

"Indians?" I heard Peter say as I looked up to see almost a whole tribe of Indians in front of us, chanting. The one who was in front of us screamed. Pirates and Indians! They helped us up and we were bombarded with questions, they asked who we were and what time we came from. What did they mean by time? We were invited to their village but we were told we must have blindfolds to cover our eyes and they would explain why later. They seemed alright so off we went to their village, hoping for a bit of normality.

After a while of walking on and on we stopped.

"I'm sorry for this but entrance to our village is secret." The man who I guessed was the leader explained as our blindfolds were taken off. We saw a village, not too big but not too small. The whole tribe appeared children to adults, all wanting to see the newcomers.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Dinner." Fox grabbed my hand and we both started stroking each other's thumbs.

"You're gonna eat us?" Fox asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Why do you taste good?" The man laughed. Our hands relaxed but still stayed attached.

"Come, you must be hungry."

We followed the man through the village. He showed us our beds for the night… hammocks. And as the sun began to quickly set we sat on a log and as the whole tribe joined we were given a bowl with a weird kind of food inside. We all took a polite bite.

"What's this meat?" Peter asked.

"Shroc." The man said as he pointed to a huge skull.

"Are we in America?" Fox was smart, like me but even I hadn't thought of America.

"Not anymore."

"But you're Indians."

"We are Kaw people of the Raven. We have become part of this world now."

"Do you know the way back to London?" Before the man was about to answer the rest of the tribe started cheering as another man appeared.

"The Chief." The man said answering all of our hidden questions. The Chief started talking in a different language as he came over to where we were sat and started talking to the man. Who I now guessed his name was Shaka. He started to translate.

"Chasing Tree Spirits is hungry work." They both laughed and the rest of the tribe joined in. Tree Spirits? What's a Tree Spirit?

"He asks if you want to join our tribe." Fox and I turned to Peter and shook our heads.

"Thank you, but erm… once we've finished dinner we'll be on our way." Shaka translated to the Chief.

"We saved you before, we may not be there to save you again."

"We're very grateful. But we have to rescue our friends from pirates." The Chief said something as he came to sit beside us.

"Where are we?" Finally Peter asked a question that was constantly running through our minds since we got here.

"We call this Goi Guen, Neverland."

"Why?"

"Because we never age here."

"What! How?" I asked confused.

"We do not know. But you might not believe this, I am 130 years old. Inu's son is 81" he said as he pointed to a baby. The Chief shouted for someone. A girl about two years older than me I guessed, walked over and gave the Chief a bowl. Peter couldn't take his eyes off her.

"The Chiefs daughter. She is called Aaya Kun. Tiger Lily in your language. She is named this because she is as wild as she is beautiful."

The Chief spoke again, Shaka translated.

"Don't get any ideas because she is almost 100 years old."

As the night went on we eventually ended up in the hammocks. Fox said that I should come into his hammock so neither of us would get cold. So I snuggled up to him he fell asleep quickly. But I couldn't sleep I had too much on my mind. I was worrying about the boys, none of us knew what the pirates were able to do. Except well… kill.

I hope the boys are okay.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Goodbye

**Hello! Thank you ****_Dream lighting_**** again for your review. I still need to choose an update day, so its not always going to be at random points in the week. I'll let you know when I finally choose one.  
The Chapter song is 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston.**

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Last Goodbye.**_

Two people on one hammock is never a good idea as Fox and I both woke up at the same time, because the hammock tipped over… Peter was already up, but had disappeared somewhere Fox went searching for him, so I went to ask Aaya where I could wash my hair since Fox kind of… well drooled in my hair. She took me to a waterfall and said she'd be back in half an hour.

I put my clothes on a rock and went under the waterfall, the pressure was weird on my head, since I'm used to baths, not waterfalls but it would do. I was only under for about ten minutes and then I put on my clothes and lay down on a rock and I started to daydream. It was nice having a bit of me time, Jimmy usually let me have some 'Annabelle Time' every now and then but he was with pirates now, and we had to get him and the boys out!

Fox and Peter appeared saying that we need to get the boys, I sat up and slipped on my shoes. Once my shoes were on we ran towards some boats. Fox and I looked at Peter in confusion. Why boats?

"You see any fishing waters 'round here?"

"No, so where are they going Peter?" I asked.

"There's a passage, the one we went through blindfolded. That leads to the water. Where we need to go." I understood Fox didn't.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Go under the boats through the mountain passage and then follow the Indians until we reach water. Borrow one of their boats and head to the pirate ship."

"So act natural." I whispered, and we casually walked to one of the boats and luckily enough we all fitted into one.

The traveling through the mountain passage was long and dark but we eventually reached the snowy area we knew of and crawled out carefully, trying not to get spotted. Then we snuck behind them what seemed like hours, when we finally reached water the sun was starting to set. We waited a while until it was a little darker, then we snuck into the water and crawled away with one of the canoe's.

We were almost there, so close we could even read the name of the huge ship.  
"The Jolly Rodger. What a weird name don't you thing?" I asked, the two boys too nervous to say anything just nodded in agreement.

"It's huge. How are we gonna find the boys Peter?" Fox was right, the boys could be anywhere on that ship. No one answered the question, we were never going to find the boys not without getting caught anyway. We still docked up and climbed up to a window, turns out it was our lucky day. All the boys were there…except Jimmy.

"How are we gonna get them all out Peter? They're surrounded by Pirates."

"Yeah, drunk, sleeping Pirates." With that we started to crawl in through the window, and crept in the boys direction. We nudged the boys and told them to be quiet as they all gasped. None of them knew Peter was here until now.

"Come on, we're outta here!" I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Curley said as he pointed towards Peter.

"Shut it Curly. He's here to help!" Fox whispered.

"Well we don't need his help."

"Yeah, it's his fault we're in this mess in the first place." Nibs backed up Curly, this was not going to be as easy as we thought.

"And I'm the one that's getting you out!"

"You wanna stay fine, but if you wanna live follow us." After Fox said this Curly and Nibs gave up and we all went to the canoe outside. When we were all finally in the canoe Peter looked as though a crazy plan was running through his head.

"Where's Jimmy?" I was begging in my head that no one would answer, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"The Captains Quarters, she's taken a shine to him." Tootles unfortunately answered.

"She?" Peter said as he started to climb out of the canoe.

"Where are you going Peter? We could make a good getaway if we leave now." Fox tried to persuade him, but Peters mind was set on finding Jimmy so he continued climbing up the ship this time in search for Jimmy. A few minutes passed as we sat talking in whispers, then Fox who was quiet through all of it broke his silence.

"I'm going to go up there to protect Peter, we don't know how many pirates there are up there." I immediately grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You go, I go Fox. I don't want you to get caught either." He started to kiss me, making my grip loosen. I knew his secret plan so I simply whispered "I'm still going."

We both climbed up and snuck on board and hid behind some barrels holding hands. As we saw Peter with Jimmy. But Peter was on the floor surrounded by pirates. In a flash of an eye Peter got up and ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off. A pirate went to where Peter jumped off just a few seconds ago and loaded his gun. Before he got a chance to shoot Fox ran up and shoved him causing the pirate to miss and fall, the pirate then stood up and shoved Fox to the ground. I ran up to Fox and helped him up after slapping the pirate who hurt Fox. No one hurts my Fox. We then ran to the end of the ship our hands clutched together not wanting to lose one another. We climbed over the railings of the ship and were just about to jump, but then Jimmy and the pirate appeared. The pirate swung for Jimmy twice, the first time missing. The second time, he hit someone else. Fox.

**_Fox._**

Belle and I had just climbed over the edge. When Jimmy and the pirate who I attacked appeared. Jimmy swerved out of the way as I felt a pain in the centre of my body.

So much pain. I looked at Annabelle, my gorgeous Annabelle. The girl who I planned to spend the rest of my life with. I groaned as the sword which entered my body was dragged out.

The last thing I heard was Annabelle saying "I will always love you Fox, forever and always."

The last thing I felt was her hand wrapped around mine. She was stroking my thumb, it's how we comfort each other. It means you're not alone. But I was leaving her, in an unknown place. For possibly eternity on her own. She had the boys but they didn't know about the thumb thing. It was just us two.

The last thing I saw was Annabelle, tears drenched here face. Her ocean blue eyes overflowing with tears, like waves. Her lips so naturally red and always tasted of strawberries, were quivering as she said her last words to me. Her brown hair, in my favourite hairstyle. Two plats looked perfect after all we had been through today.

My one true love. My final goodbye. And yet, I never got to tell her I loved her too for one last time. I do, I really do. She is my world. I tried to say the words but they never came out. My lips didn't even move. She would never know! She needed to be reminded how much I love her, just one last time!

I love you Annabelle, I'll always be with you.

And then I fell into the cold ocean. As I heard her scream my name.

Goodbye Annabelle.

Goodbye forever.


	7. Chapter 7: A World Without You

**Hello, sorry it has taken me really long to update but it didn't save when I tried to put it up last week. D:**

**I'd just like to thank dream lighting, Mia21 and KindKritic for your reviews I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far and thank you for your advice. I'd also like to thank FairySmall, KrisDawnRulez and Neverland-Emerald-Wolf :D. And finally Sabrina Colt thank you for adding Annabelle to your favourites. **  
**The chapter song is 'I'm With You.' By Avril Lavigne**

**I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan but I do own Annabelle.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: A World Without You._**

Fox was gone. My Fox. My amazing Fox gone in a flash, my one true love.

I don't remember what happened after he fell into the cold ocean, it's all a blur. But now I'm in the canoe, with Curly's jacket wrapped around me to keep me warm. I was sat next to Peter, who was trying to comfort me, but he doesn't know what Fox does. My face was drenched with tears, I was still crying. Fox was gone… I will never see him again.

"It's gonna be okay Belle, we'll all be here for you." Peter whispered.

"No it won't, Fox is gone." I whispered back.

"I know and I know what you had was special. It's my entire fault and I am so sorry."

"No. No Peter it's not Peter. Don't you dare think that, it's no one's fault. Not a single one of us knew what was going to happen." The silence then crept over the whole canoe, the only sound was the oars hitting the water, and the occasional sigh from someone.

Once we finally arrived at the shore, a group from the tribe were waiting for us. They said that Peter was to go off ahead with someone as the chief wanted to speak to him, the rest of us stayed behind and started to slowly make our way back to our new "home." There was a painful gap where Fox should be, but he wasn't with us anymore. The tall boy who always knew what to say, who always had a smile on his face and never left anyone behind. Jimmy had changed in the span of a day here, how long will it take for the rest of us to change?

Curly ended up walking next to me, he looked devastated but was trying to be strong. Before the ocean went out of view I had once last glance and I thought I saw Fox up in the air, surrounded by light. Imagination can be cruel sometimes, it can give false hope.

The walk was silent. It was never this quiet, never. When we arrived at the little village we were told we had a new hut. Once we finally arrived there we all split off to different places to sit down. All of us alone except Curly and Nibs; they sat together and whispered in anger about Peter. Usually I would have said something, but now I just wanted to be to myself. You know when you get so lost in thought you don't even realise what is happening around you, well that was how I was. I didn't even realise Peter had come back until I heard everyone talking, I just kept my head down, I knew who was talking without even needing to see the scenario.

"We never should have broken into Harbottles." Nibs.

"And now we're stuck here." Twins.

"Wherever here is." Nibs.

"And you got Fox killed." Curly. I looked up tears threatened to spill.

"Curly!" Tootles shouted, jumping up to Peters support.

"We were all in that canoe, we could have gotten away if he hadn't gone back for Jimmy!"

"Why do you have to make your point?"

The silence came back. Only for a few seconds, but it was still not right.

"Your right… I got Fox killed." Peter sounded heartbroken at the untrue revelation. I stood up and walked away, I didn't want to be around while they were arguing, not now. I headed to the one place I knew, the waterfall. And as I slowly lay down on the same rock as this morning I wished I could go back in time. I closed my eyes and started to daydream.

**_Curly:_**

I have never seen Belle like this, ever. Not even in those first two weeks eight years ago. As soon as Fox fell into the water she screamed his name and dove in after him. I knew she was about to start a hopeless search so I took of my jacket and jumped in after her.

I swam as fast as possible to her and as I pulled her away she tried to hit me, so I would let go but I just tightened my grip. She needed to be safe. By the time we had reached the canoe she was in hysterics. The boys helped me get her up into the canoe and as I sat down I wrapped my jacket around her. She's my sister. No, not by blood but I still need to protect her. But it looks as though my argument with Peter made it worse. As she walked away I felt guilt take over. I was blaming Peter for something he didn't do. And it was splitting us all apart.


	8. Chapter 8: A Great Adventure

**_Hello :) I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to dream lighting and blackbird for your reviews you guys rock! Also thanks to TwinkleSwag and ICONicGirl416 for favoriting and following you also rock! :D _**

**_I thought I would add a little musical element to this chapter so because of that element the song for this chapter is in the chapter! XD It's from 'Anastasia' and is called 'Once Upon a December' I hope you enjoy guys! _**

**_I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan, but I do own Annabelle._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: A Great Adventure._**

**_Annabelle.  
_**I hadn't realised how long I was at the waterfall for until Aaya appeared to say the boys were looking for me. I headed back to the boys, so they would stop searching and as soon as they saw me they let out a huge sigh of relief, not that I really heard it considering they all ran and attacked me with a group hug. It made us all laugh a bit, especially when we all fell over. Then I noticed not all of us where here. Peter wasn't around.

"He left a little while after you. He said he'd be back soon." Slightly reassured me as he noticed the confusion on my face.

"Oh, okay." I tried to sound like I was all happy again, but judging by the looks on their faces I wasn't fooling anyone. It's so hard to fool this crowd sometimes.

Aaya appeared after a while and said that they had made us something to sleep in, we said our thanks and we were left on our own again. We all went off to get changed as Curly and Nibs put more wood into the fire.

There wasn't much talking again, most of us were probably taking in what had happened in the last couple of hours, but slowly we all ended up in the hut, wrapped up in our surprisingly comfortable bedding. Curly then decided to lighten the mood and put his sheets over his head and chase everyone. He can be serious sometimes but when he starts to play a game, he is hilarious! The game lasted for about twenty minutes as we slowly fell into our beds for a second time.

"I don't like it here." Twins whispered, but made it loud enough for us all to hear. I got up and knelt down next to him.

"Just because the start has been terrible, doesn't mean our whole adventure will be. And we're all gonna be here."

"Except Fox. You said we would stay together and never break up!"

"I know I did. But we aren't breaking up, Fox may be gone but we're all still here and we're still a family."

"Belle…Can you sing for us? It comforts us all, even Curly!" I looked at all the boys who gave me puppy dog eyes, which did make me giggle.

"Okay if it will make you guys feel better."

_"Dancing bears, Painted wings, _

_Things I almost remember, _

_And a song someone sings_

_ Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_ Horses prance through a silver storm._

_ Figures dancing gracefully_

_ Across my memory... _

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_ Horses prance through a silver storm._

_ Figures dancing gracefully_

_ Across my memory... _

_Far away, long ago, _

_Glowing dim as an ember, _

_Things my heart_

_ Used to know, _

_Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song_

_ Someone sings_

_ Once upon a December"_

The boys applauded as I crawled back into the bed sheets. It was only when all of the boys were asleep when it got harder to imagine Fox not being here. I softly cried myself to sleep wishing what happened to him, never even happened.

A few hours later, although it did feel like minutes Peter quietly woke me up and almost dragged me outside.

"Do you wanna go on an adventure?" He whispered cautiously not wanting to wake the others.

"An adventure?"

"To find a way home."

"But I thought there was no way home."

"So did I but I get the feeling there is a way, I just feel it Belle."

"What about the others Peter, we can't just leave them."

"We'll come back for them as soon as we've found a way back."

"The others will want to come with us though."

"They don't have to know when we are leaving. Also I've put them in enough danger already I don't want to put them in danger."

"Oh. So you'd happily put me in danger then."

"No, I promised I'd protect you. And you know I am true to my word, and I just want you to have a little fun and hopefully keep your mind busy."

"Okay, I'll come with you. But we should tell Toots so he doesn't worry."

As Peter crept back in to get Tootles I went into the bushes and changed back into my normal clothes. I was close enough to hear what Peter was saying to Tootles.

"I'm coming with you Peter."

"No Toots, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care!"

"But I do. I've done enough damage." I peeked over and saw that Tootles looked as though he was about to cry. "Look, it's just a dream it'll probably turn out to be a wild goose chase. But if we do find a way home, we'll be back for you and the others. Okay?"

"But what do I tell them?"

"To sit tight. And wait for Belle and Me. And that I promise I'll do everything I can to get us all home, safe." With that Peter walked away to find Aaya giving me a little time with Tootles. I skipped out of the bushes jokingly, Tootles didn't even look up.

"Look it'll be alright. We'll be back soon, you'll just have to put up without my singing and Peters crazy plans. Just promise me one thing. You'll stick together and all in one piece. I gave him a hug as he simply said,

"Just be safe Annabelle."

I slowly walked off in the direction that Peter went in. Eventually catching up with him as he got to the canoes, where Aaya was anxiously waiting.  
"Are you both ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said with a little laugh at the end for the mood was dark and I wanted it to be a little lighter.

"Come. We must reach water by sunrise"

And with that we started our long journey. This was unfortunately mostly silent, until we reached the water.

"It's not that far, only about a half an hour journey really. It will hopefully go quickly, depending on how the pirates are feeling." Aaya was never good at a 'pep talk' but she was right, there is a high chance the pirates will attack us and we had nothing to protect ourselves with.

The sun was rising as we left the beach and was on our backs as we headed towards the island and by the time we reached the island it was no longer classed as a sunrise. We dragged the canoe up on shore and placed it in between some trees so no pirate could see where we were. Aaya lead the way, we were quiet at first and then she started asking Peter questions so I zoned out, I already knew all the answers.

"Annabelle?" I heard Peter say with a worried voice.

"Yes." I shook off my daydreams and looked over towards him.

"Are you alright, you're being rather quiet."

"I'm fine, just daydreaming that's all."

"Oh, okay. Well if you want to chat at any point me and Aaya are here."

Looks like I've become a good liar here for I felt terrible. I felt as though I was about to faint or throw up. I hadn't even realised we had stopped until I walked straight into Peter.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying my hardest not to throw up or faint.

"Do you recognise any of this?" Aaya asked Peter as we looked over a huge cliff.

"No, it wasn't this overgrown in my dream." He looked over towards the sun realising it was starting to set. It took us a whole day to get here. Really?

"Let's find a place to rest, it'll be dark soon."

As we set off again, I walked behind the two since the path wasn't big enough for three, I didn't mind it. I even enjoyed my solitude, which eventually got interrupted.

"What about you Annabelle? Won't your parents be worried?" Aaya asked, curious as usual.

"Same story as Peter. Only I was a maid, I used to work for this great couple who taught me how to read, write and even gave me music lessons I was like a child of their own, but I got paid and had to do the occasional bit of cleaning. They couldn't have children so they loved having me around." I smiled at the memory.

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows, they just disappeared one day. And then I was forced to work for a terrible family, but luckily I was with my best friend. Well until they accused us of stealing and ended up in the clink. That was the day Jimmy found me. He was with Peter and Fox, I joined the same day as Curly did, and over the years we've gotten that close that we class each other as family. Well except me and Fox obviously" Peter looked over and smiled.

We eventually found a small clearing, which after a few minutes we decided was our little home for the night. Aaya set up a fire as Peter and I set up the beds. Afterwards Peter climbed the nearest tree as I crawled under the sheets of my makeshift bed and slowly drifted into sleep only to have dreams filled with nostalgic memories. I woke up hearing Peter playing something, which over the years I have gotten used to having a secret signal. But not this time, this time it was just a little song which relaxed me as it drowned out the sounds of the forest. This was until he shouted something and nearly fell out the tree.

"Wait!" He shouted as Aaya and I exchanged confused looks. "It's the tree spirit from my dream!" And with that he ran off. I grabbed my jacket and raced after him hearing Aaya's footsteps behind me.

"Come on! She might lead us to the hooded man." He shouted even though I was basically behind him at this point.

We suddenly stopped in a little opening.

"See her?" Peter panted.

"No."

"She's too fast."

"I've never seen a tree spirit glow like that." Aaya was right, that tree spirit was star like it was that bright.

"She was amazing." Both of them turned to me as they probably forgot that I was with them.

"Oh no." Aaya said sadness filling her voice.

"What?"

"The suns coming up. Now we're never gonna find her."

I looked around in hope of seeing her. But instead I saw a huge wall. No, wait. I saw a huge tree wall.

"Erm… guys." They both slowly turned around obviously as shocked as I was at this huge wall.

"I've never seen anything like this." Aaya said probably feeling more confused than Peter and I put together.

"We've gotta find a way in. He must be in there. How good are you at climbing Aaya?" He knew I was pretty good, but this wall was huge.

"It's a mile high." I 'm glad Aaya agreed with me.

"Then we better get started."

Peter, sometimes his plans are totally crazy.


	9. Chapter 9: A Tree City

_**Hello everyone! Sorry this update has taken so long, blame the writers block. :( But I have the next couple of chapters at the ready now, and have decided my update day is Sunday - ignore today ;) so yeah, woo! The chapter songs - yes there are two - for this chapter is "Lies" by McFly and "Goodbye" by Avril Lavgine. **_

_**Now thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. You will be on the awesome list, which is:**_

_**Guest, James7912b, alice13033, dream lighting, Mia21, KindKritic, blackbird, dreamer gest, MoonliteAngel109, pinkcookie2011, Mehan-Smith, short stock, Katsu Shade Nakamara, ICONicGirl416, TwinkleSwag, ManyNamesMember, Naida of the Rain, Sabrina Colt, Neverland-Emerald-Wolf, KrisDawnRulez and last but not least FairySmall.  
Thank you all for your support and I'm sorry about my lack of updating you all rock 3 **_

_**Any way let's get on with the long-awaited update ;) As usual I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan (but wouldn't mind going sometime) but I do own Annabelle.**_

_**Enjoy guys and see you next Sunday...unless the end of the world does happen, then I guess I won't :)**_

_**xx **_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Tree City.**

Peter started to climb up, Aaya followed. I'm not daring enough to even try. There has to be another way in. I decided to shout to Peter that I saw the Tree Spirit again.

"Then follow her!"

Just as he shouted a bright light appeared in the corner of my eye. And there the Tree Spirit was again, sat on my shoulder until she saw I noticed and shot off. I ran after her through twists and turns until I finally reached a small gap in the fencing, small enough to keep out unwelcome guests but just big enough for me to fit through. As I crawled under and got through I saw Peter and Aaya so I sprinted towards them, which Peter saw and ran towards me stretching his arms out for a hug.

"I was starting to get worried, we found the hooded man and he has a way home for us! Belle we're going home! Now let's go get the boys." I was ecstatic to be going home, but there was a slight tinge of sadness for not all of us are going home. Some can never return.

"Stop right there Peter." We heard someone shout and when we looked in the direction of the noise we saw it was Jimmy. How did he get here? And why did he bring the pirates with him?

"Aaya get back to the canoe, we'll meet you there." I whispered. This is our fight not hers. "If we're not back in ten minutes then you go without us."

I saw her slowly back away and run to the hole I used as an entrance, no one even noticed.

"Look Peter, Annabelle it doesn't have to be like this, you can get the orb from us. It would be much easier and safer." Jimmy was no longer the Jimmy we had grown up with, he was a pirate. By now Peter had his dagger out and signalled towards me three fingers. Plan 3. Our favourite plan, no one knows about our plans not even Jimmy.

"Who's us the pirates? Because they will kill them, just like they… Just like they killed Fox." Peter was on the verge of breaking down, he has lost so much. Not just Fox but now Jimmy, the man who he almost considered to be his father.

"That was an accident." Lies.

"No, it wasn't Jimmy! You could have stopped him!" I no longer trust this man, this man who had become a pirate in the span of a few days.

"You've become one of them Jimmy." Peter sobbed but there was no time for comfort. As plan 3 suddenly came into action. Peter jumped down to the floor as I did a headstand over him, and kicked Jimmy in the stomach. Peter punched him in the face. The plan was going perfectly until Jimmy shoved me to the floor and grabbed Peter and in an instant put his sword against Peter's throat.

"I swear if you both don't cut it out I will run you through. Do you really think, Peter that I saved you from the work house because I felt sorry for you? It was because of a debt I owed. To your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Very well." Jimmy took out his pocket watch and showed Peter the picture of a woman inside.

"This is my mother?"

"Yes, it's your fathers watch Peter."

I hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of some pirates and Bonny until the peace was broken.

"I hate to break such a touching reunion, but we've got what we needed, so let's go." She had a chest like the one we found in Harbottles. The orb!

"Give me a couple more minutes." Jimmy had said enough surely?

"No, we don't know what that man can do, and unless you want to find out. We better go." With that she fired her gun, as if it was a warning shot but for whom? It hit one of the tree buildings causing them to set on fire. While a hooded man they had as a hostage cried out.

With that diversion I got up, grabbed Peter's dagger that was by my foot and tossed it over to him as he unlatched himself from Jimmy's grip.

Peter started to fight. I started to join in but the back of my knees got kicked causing me to fall. I looked up and saw the culprit. The pirate who killed Fox. I jumped up and threw kicks and punches in his way, hitting every time. I must remind myself to thank Curly for the fighting lessons.

It wasn't until it was three against one, when I got held back. I looked up and saw Peter had to. By Bonny. She was threatening him to get him to say where the Indian Tribe was. He spat in her face, I had to hold back the laughter. But no one had noticed the Hooded Man has escaped, he attacked Bonny but as soon as she turned around to face him. She stabbed him.

"What is wrong with you?" I screamed causing her to forget about Peter for a short while. But as she turned back to face Peter, I could tell she was about to do the same to him.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, louder than before. "You've already killed someone special to me. Don't you dare kill another."

"And why's that?" She asked in a mocking tone, as she strolled over towards me.

"Just…Just take me instead okay. And leave him alone."

"Belle run!" I heard Peter shout. Not now Peter.

"You'd really do that so he can carry on living?"

"Yes. Family matters to me."

"Nahw. You class your stupid little group as family. Cute."

"Well after what we've all been through you get a family bond. And anyway, it's more than you'll ever have."

With that Peter got free and sprinted over towards me.

"Come on, we're outta here."

Bonny span round and stabbed him, and he fell to the ground.

"Peter!" I cried out. Adrenalin rushing through as I ran down to where he was.

Another family member lost.

Both of their final breaths taken in front of me.

Why?


	10. Chapter 10:Show the World who kicks Butt

**Why hello there! Happy Christmas eve eve :D And before I forget Merry Christmas/Feliz Navidad/Happy Hanukkah and any other celebrations going on right now :3**

**Thanks to ****_pinkcookie2011_**** for reviewing and favoriting and to ****_dream lighting _****for reviewing. I'm soo glad you guys are liking this! **

**The song for this chapter is 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore :)**

**As always I don't own Peter Pan or Neverland but I do own Annabelle. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and have a great christmas!  
xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Show the World who Kicks Butt.**_

"Peter." I whispered crouched down next to where his still body lay.

"Tie her up!" I heard Bonny say in the distance as I felt a pirate grab my arm. I jumped up and ran up to Jimmy I don't know why but after all that has happened I thought he would still comfort me, instincts I guess. He hugged me and whispered comforting words but nothing was working my sobs got louder and longer. First Fox now Peter. This new world was destroying my family.

"Come on. We have to get out of here."

"Bonny, give me a couple more minutes please!" Jimmy begged to be able to keep me calm for a little longer but it was no use, Bonny wanted to be out of here.

"I can't. This place is a tinder box."

"Well don't tie Annabelle up, just let her walk with me. You can trust her."

"Fine. But if she gets away, I'll hold you responsible."

I slowly walked next to Jimmy wishing that I could easily run away, but I don't know what would happen to Jimmy if I did. So I just kept going, Aaya would be gone by now so I would have no way off this island anyway.

I give up.

'You give up and you show people you're weak. You stay strong and you show the world who kicks butt!' Fox's voice suddenly came into my mind with a saying he always said. I never really understood it until now, when it matters the most I guess. I kept my happy little thought hidden, because I know it is the one thing that will keep me going.

They eventually tied me up when we reached their canoes much to Jimmy's distaste. The canoe ride was silent, like the walk down. The only sound was the splashing of the oars.

Once we reached the Jolly Rodger I was taken away by someone who was called Starkey. The one who killed Fox. I had to hold my tongue on the many things I wished to say to him, all insults. But right now I have to be a big girl and hide my thoughts from the enemy.

He just tried to force information out of me. Information I didn't know, first time I've been called 'idiota' by an 'idiota.'

"I give up. I'm gonna get the captain, you'll be sorry now."

"Oh really? I don't think I will if I'm honest. Since I'm telling the truth."

With that he swept out and I was alone for five blissful minutes. I thought about many paybacks for the pirates, but I've never taken revenge not even on Tom McKenna and his gang, when they ambushed Fox and I on our second date. I scraped the revenge idea it would all go wrong anyway. My thoughts where interrupted when Bonny came in.

"Look, lying will get you nowhere."

"Good. I'm not lying I've only been here for two days, do you really think the Indians would trust us! Even if they had, I would never tell a pirate like you!"

Bonny stepped closer, rage filling her eyes.

"You are a stupid brat! And so were your precious Fox and Peter. Your whole 'family' is stupid!"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!" I shouted with the only emotion of anger running through me.

"What are you gonna do about it, you're useless why did Jimmy take you in anyway? You can't do anything."

"You don't even know me and yet you're judging me! What is your problem I'm just a kid and it seems as though you're enjoying ruining my life!"

She stepped back in shock, speechless at what I just said. It even looked as though guilt had ran through her body for the first time in a long time. She turned around and walked out.

That night was cold and lonely. Normally one of the boys and I would be having funny chats or playing a crazy game one of us invented. But tonight I was alone in a cold damp cell. I just wanted to go home, all of us there especially Fox and Peter. Running about, laughter filling the air occasionally falling over, but that was all part of the fun. I transported myself back into London and we were playing hide and seek.

I don't know when I fell asleep but for the first time ever I was literally dragged out of my what you could call a bed and tied up. When I was brought up on deck I saw Jimmy. He had his ear pierced and was wearing a pirates outfit. He was no longer Jimmy. He was a full on pirate. I didn't say anything, not from fear but because I knew all the answers. Within a few days Jimmy had become a pirate all because of Bonny.

We left the ship in two canoes off to a ravine somewhere. Once we reached land we started walking up a huge hill and as the sun began to set I wished that somehow I'll get rescued by someone, anyone as long as they weren't a pirate.

"Suns going down, we can't rope across in the dark." Jimmy was a pirate. He is no longer trustworthy or on my side. I don't know what he is capable of and right now I don't want to find out. "We better stop for the night." So this meant another night alone, dreaming about London to be dragged up again in the morning.

'You give up and you show people you're weak. You stay strong you show the world who kicks butt!' I thought in my head.

Peter, Fox and the Boys. I miss you all, so much it hurts.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Scottish Boy

**Hello there :) Hope you all had a good Christmas, and HAPPY NEW YEAR (for tomorrow obviously...well actually it depends when you read this chapter really...) Anyway I hope you have all had a great 2012 and I hope you have an even better 2013.**

**Any who I'd like to thank for the last time this year :o ****_dream lighting _****and ****_pinkcookie2011 _****for both reviewing and to ****_pinkfire101 _****for following and favoriting.**

**The chapter song is 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran, I thought I'd give you a little Fonabelle? for New Years (If you have any better Fox and Annabelle couple names please suggest)By the way Fox calls Annabelle 'Bee' sometimes now, mostly because I thought he should have a special nickname for her. Also prepare for a lot of soppy, loveydoveyness in this chapter. **

**As always I do not own Neverland or Peter Pan but I do own Annabelle.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Scottish Boy.**

Pure happiness, the sort that you long for during dark times. This one emotion can make your day, and yet strangely this emotion filled me, and the bottled in sadness was gone.

I woke up, not on some weird island surrounded by pirates, but next to someone in London. But not the London I know of, a London with fast paced noises surrounding the familiar building, I was in the fencing academy. My old home. The sunlight glared through the window waking up whoever was next to me.

"Good morning beautiful." A familiar Scottish voice sounded. I shot up like a bolt, ignoring the bright sunlight now reflecting into my eyes.

"Fox?" I whispered not wanting to turn around, in case it was all a lie.

"Belle, are you alright?" I finally dared myself to look just a peek, what harm would it do? As I turned around I saw him. The seventeen year old Scottish boy I longed so dearly for. Was this heaven? Have I died, for this is surely impossible. I took in all of his features. His gorgeous sparkling eyes, his perfect shaped lips and his amazing ginger swept hair. My mouth opened in shock as I realised it really was him. And all of a sudden I didn't care where we were or even when. I was just happy to finally be with him, I felt my eyes threaten to spill a wave of tears, but only one escaped as I took in how perfectly imperfect he was.

I moved towards him and touched his cheek, as if to check this was all real. My hand stopped as I reached his face, his skin as warm and soft as always. I gasped in surprise expecting all of this to be my imagination, but now I was proved wrong.

"It really is me ya know." He joked, as I went to pinch myself he stopped me wrapping his hand around mine and stroking my thumb. Like the good old days.

We were face to face at this point, looking deep into each other's eyes. Our heads slowly getting closer until our lips hit one another. All the good memories came back at once. From our first date to our last kiss. Every single memory flooded back. The kiss was perfect; both of us shared the longing of waiting for one another. It lasted a while, but sometimes a while is never long enough.

"Look Annabelle, Belle, Bella, Bee, and the most beautiful girl in the Universe. I have to tell you this but we don't have long. I need to tell you now this is real. I'm alive; I just can't tell you where I am. Not right now anyway. I'm not in this world we're in now which is apparently our home in the future. This is where the Tree Spirits allowed us to see each other for a while. They're amazing you know. Although they gave us a bad first impression." He laughed at the memory, I miss his laugh. "Anyway Belle, you have been amazingly brave. Braver than I thought was ever possible. I am so proud of you, you haven't given up even though right now it seems hopeless. It will get harder, but you need to know now that I will always be watching you over you. And when the time finally comes when we can meet again, I will always protect you. More than I did before."

By now my face was slowly getting damp from the tears escaping my eyes as I hung onto every last word he said. He was alive, but we couldn't see each other until a certain time. There was so much I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say it.

"Belle, I love you. I love you with every single bone, muscle and tissue in my body. And I need you to know I have never thought about spending my future with someone until you were my girlfriend. To me you're more than my girlfriend. You're my soul mate. And it kills me knowing we have to spend some time apart. But you'll be on my mind every minute of every hour of everyday until we can finally be back together. I miss you all so much. I just hope time flies by as usual because I can't stand being away from you all."

"Then why don't you come back Fox? We need you, I need you."

"I'm sorry, I can't say Bee. I'm sworn to secrecy, once this is all over I can, but right now I can't. I'm sorry."

I could feel myself being pulled from the moment.

"Not now! Please, just a little longer?" Fox pleaded to an unknown source.

"Bee, listen we have very little time left. But before we both drift away, I want you to know you are the most beautiful, amazing, lovely and crazy girl I have ever met. I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me for us not being able to see each other for a while."

"Of course I do Fox! I love you so much, and I'll miss you with all my heart."

"I'll miss you most, you can't tell anyone about all this. You can't even tell anyone that I am alive okay. This has to be a secret between us two."

Fox and the world around us were slowly disappearing.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I love you Fox!"

"I lo-"

And with that Fox disappeared, I woke up tied up surrounded by pirates. I looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Thank you Fox." I whispered looking up to the starry sky. Pure happiness, the emotion ran through me again causing a huge smile to appear on my face as I turned over to my side knowing I was safe, even though I was surrounded by pirates. I had my adorable Guardian Angel watching over me.

As my eyes slowly closed as I fell back asleep I was sure I heard a familiar Scottish accent say;

"Goodnight, my beautiful Annabelle."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review with any ideas on what you think should happen next.**

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update next Sunday as I have an exam that week and will be focused on that, but I will be back on the 13th with two chapters for you all - so it'll be worth the extra wait don't worry :) **

**So until then I hope you have a great New Year and may Neverland be in your dreams. **

**Hope you like this quote, my friend sent it to me the other day and I thought it went with this chapter a little :)**

_**"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever" - Winnie the Pooh**_

**Happy Holidays  
Love,**

**LittleMonkey28**


	12. Chapter 12: Peter?

**No you are not dreaming I am updating. I am so sorry for my total lack of updates I've had a rather stressful year with exams and stuff making me unable to update, but its summer and I shall try my dandiest to update as much as I can even though I have a busy summer.  
But any who its time to get on with the many thanks I have to all my awesome readers and reviewers and favoriters? (That's a word now) so here is the list, thank you all so much for supporting Annabelle even though the updates were lacking.  
The biggest thank you to:  
dream lighting - thank you so much for all the support you have given me throughout the now 12 chapters, it means a lot.  
MommyI'mOnTheInternet - awesome name and welcome.  
zebrazoe - Aloha :3  
miki2012 - Bonjour :3  
Elle Rhii - I've updated now :) and I'm planning to write a few chapters over tonight and tomorrow so I'll update soon.  
Hawkwishes - Sup :3  
Alexandrialove'syou - Yo. :3  
totaalt - G'day :3  
.737 - SURPRISE I UPDATED!  
Copykat2 - Your user name has now made me crave a KitKat...I don't even know.  
angel de acuario - Why hello there :3  
lifethroughanotherseyes - Here is your answer...finally. Peter, Annabelle Curly and Nibs are all 16. Fox is 17. Slightly is 14. Tootles is 13 and Twins is 11. Hope that's alright :)**

**Thank you all so much for putting up with the update lackingness :) I hope you enjoy this short chapter, I'm going to write tonight and tomorrow so I'll update as soon as I can.**  
**The song for this chapter is 'Why am I the one' by Fun. I have a huge love for them right now and it goes with the chapter if you look at it from Peters and Annabelle's perspectives... and I'm rambling so I'll hush up and I'll let you get to the highly delayed update.**  
**Bye :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Peter?**

I was abruptly dragged up and as soon as I was able to take a single step we were unfortunately off again. But instead of like yesterday I ignored all the mumbling coming from the pirates and I went into my own little fantasy. This little world I created in my head where I was walking with Fox got blown away with the wind picking up.  
"I love you." A voice came from the wind, but no one else noticed. It was probably just my imagination but after last night I can't help but wonder if I did actually hear a voice. I mean from what I learnt last night it could be Fox trying to get me through the day. It can't have been surely, am I going insane? I suppose he did say that he'd always be there for me.  
"Keep moving men!" Bonny's obnoxious voice echoed around.

"This is the ravine." Jimmy finally said something.

"The Indian Village is further along."

"Well this looks unguarded. If we cross here we can go around them."

"It's unguarded because the web is made from man-eating spiders." Oh joy, I absolutely_ love_ spiders.

"Then we should cross with care. I'd rather face a few spiders than a hundred angry Kaw people."  
And with that we unfortunately followed Jimmy and crossed the ravine, each of us tied to the other walking with such care you'd think we were ballet dancers...

*FLASHBACK*  
"Now Annabel-" Jimmy started.  
"Belle." I corrected him, I may have been young but I can still have an opinion on my name, a very strong one yes, but still an opinion.  
He sighed in return to my correction "Belle, this is your ballet teacher. Madame Rose, she has agreed to spend time each week to teach you ballet."  
"Why aren't the guys learning?"  
"Because I'm teaching them fencing."  
"But Jimmy! I want to fence. Why can't I?"  
"Because its not very ladylike. And I will teach you in the future just not now okay?"  
"Why not now?"  
"Because it is dangerous and I wouldn't want my favourite little girl to get hurt. If you like I'll ask Fox to teach you some every week too yeah. Only the basics though."  
"Okay! Thank you Jimmy."  
Madame Rose cleared her throat.  
"Goodbye Annab- Belle. I'll pick you up in a bit, behave."  
Madame Rose had vibrant ginger hair tied up into a loose bun, I could tell she was going to be a good teacher.  
"Now Belle, lets get down to business."  
Three hours of ballet passed and as the sun set the lesson drew to a close.  
"Wow. Belle you're amazing! Are you sure you haven't done this before?2  
"Uh-huh, first time." I panted out.  
The door opened letting in the cold winter breeze as Jimmy and Fox appeared to pick me up.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

The memory made me smile. I loved ballet but Madame Rose moved away, that's what Jimmy said anyway.

We were only a quarter of the way through when the web started to thin out and I was sure I could feel something underneath where I stood. But before I could even look the web beneath me disappeared as I shot down with only rope to hold me.  
"Pull her up!" Jimmy shouted.

"Help me!" I screamed out words I never wanted to say to a pirate.

Then in a flash one side of the rope was cut of and I only had one piece of rope to keep me alive. But seconds later even that wasn't true as I felt gravity pull me down at super speed to the ground below. I realised the last thing anyone would ever hear from me would be screams.  
"Shush... Annabelle, hush its okay. Its me."  
I looked up and saw Peter. Oh great, we were going to die together. Wait. Peter died. What?

We crash-landed in a heap on the ground.

"Peter you're alive!"

"Yep!" He suddenly gasped an clutched his side.

"Peter, are you alright?" I bounced up the few centimetres between us.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Why are you covered in glitter? And what happened to all the missing patches in your clothes? Peter, what is going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way up. Wait here and I'll be right back okay?

"What are you doing Peter!"

"Trust me Belle. It'll be fine...I'll be fine."  
And with that he flew off. Wait. He just flew off...What!  
Excuse me while I pass out, thank you.


End file.
